Kick Their Faces
by Appletastic69
Summary: This is my story about zombies. It's not a major priority for me, so ya. It has my OC, and two of my friends' OCs.
1. Info

Name: Riley Winchester

Age: 18

Hair: Shoulder Length Black Hair

Eyes: Green

Weapons: Shotgun, Machette, Electric Guitar ((she usually plays it instead of hitting zombies with it)), two Desert Eagles

Lives: New York, New York

Theme Song: Paper Planes by MIA

Name: Rowena Shepard

Age: 21

Hair: Long Brown Hair

Eyes: Brown

Weapons: Crowbar and Sniper Rifle

Lives: Toronto ((currently in Savannah because she wanted to go on a roadtrip to clear her head))

Theme Song: We Ran Out of CD Space by Psychostick

Name: Arienna Wynter

Age: 20

Hair: Short Black Hair

Eyes: Green

Weapons: Fire Axe and SMG

Theme Song: Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! At The Disco


	2. Riley

**::Chapter 1::**

**A Few Days Before Infection:**

I _knew_ I shouldn't have shared that ice-cream cone with Steven. He _told_ me he was sick, I _knew_ he was sick but I _couldn't_ turn down the ice-cream. He got mint chocolate chip and I just couldn't help myself. Now I was sick with everything. Fever, nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrea, stuffy nose, headache… I dunno _what_ Steven had but he gave it ALL to me.

I was gonna be bedridden for weeks _at least_. So, I got five bottles of Pepto Bismol, sleeping pills, Advil, some sorta herbal tea, cold syrup and vapor rub, all sitting on the coffee table.

I was lying on the couch, one leg hanging loosely over the side of the couch and Glee playing on the plasma screen TV. I had a warm blanket wrapped tightly around me, keeping me nice and warm.

I felt a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel like I was going to throw up. So, I filled that little cup that comes with Pepto Bismol with… you know, Pepto stuff, and drank it all.

It didn't help me at all _immediately_, so I took a couple sleeping pills, hoping to sleep through the worst of it.

The pills took effect almost immediately.

;;;

Riley was sleeping soundly, a quiet snore escaping from her unmoving, unconscious body. Little did she know what was slowly but surely happening to the city. She wasn't the first person who was sick. Several people were getting sick, not only in New York, but throughout the globe.

A few miles away from Riley, a man was getting sick with, what he thought, was the flu. Little did he know, he'd be one of the first people to become infected with a zombie virus.

In the days to come, that man would unknowingly pass on the virus, to at least ten people. Those ten people, would pass it on to ten other people, making the virus spread quickly.

While Riley slept, others were getting infected, and in a mere couple of days, the virus would kill these infected. Only for them to resurrect soon after, leaving them with no memories, no sense of right and wrong and most of all, with an _extremely_ large appetite.

This was the beginning, of a zombie apocalypse.

;;;

When I finally woke up, I had no idea what day it was. I had no idea how long I was asleep. All I knew, was that I was really hungry.

I stood up a little shakily, hearing my joints crack quietly and painlessly. My legs felt like lead weights mixed with Jell-O and I felt light in the head. The curtains were closed, blocking the sun rays from coming in and burning my eyes out.

I stumbled towards the kitchen, hoping to eat some soup that I left in a pot for me the day before. When I got to the pot though, the soup looked really gross and looked days old. I sniffed it, hoping it'd smell at least a _little_ good.

I leaned back from the pot, my nose wrinkling in disgust. It smelt so gross. I walked away from the soup and went to the freezer, grabbing a couple Eggos and putting them in the toaster.

I stumbled to the bathroom and relieved myself there and saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a fucking ghost I was so pale. And my lips were extremely chapped. I washed my face in some cold water then went back to the living room.

There, I played Dead Rising on my Xbox360 while I waited for my waffles. Of course, since it was a zombie game, there was lots of noises coming from my plasma, drowning out all other sounds.

It took me a while to notice that I heard screaming even though there shouldn't have been screaming going on in my game. I paused the game and listened closely. There wasn't any screaming. I kept playing my game until my waffles popped up.

While I was pouring syrup on my waffles, I heard the screams again. I frowned and peeked into the living room. My game was off. There _was_ someone screaming somewhere. I left my waffles on the counter and went back to the living room, moving the curtain to the side and letting the light stream in.

At first, I couldn't see anything since the sun blinded me but soon my eyes adjusted to the light, showing the… not completely destroyed city street.

There was blood splatted all over the place. And blood trails leading to dark alleys. And there was not _one_ person anywhere. Wait! There was… one person who looked extremely drunk and was stumbling all over the place. I could only see his back but it still wasn't hard to tell he was drunker than fuck.

I opened my window and stuck my head out, "HEY!" I yelled out at the drunk, "WHAT HAPPENED AROUND HERE?" He turned slowly, since he was such a drunk, and looked up at me.

He never answered me, he just started walking towards my apartment building. When he got close enough and I saw the details of his face, my jaw dropped. I leaned farther out my window, watching his face, trying to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

He was all bloody and… zombie looking. I closed my window and ran to my door, throwing it open and looked down the hall. There was not a single normal looking thing in the hall. Blood along the wall and flickering lights. It looked like every zombie movie I've ever seen in my life.

I went back into my apartment, locking the door behind me and grabbed my phone, dialling the first number I could think of. It was busy. I dialled another number, getting the same result.

Ten numbers later of getting the same result, I walked back in the living room and slumped on the couch. I was thinking about what to do next when I heard scratching at the door. I tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, there was a zombie there.

I jumped back from the door as the zombie threw itself at it. I looked around, hoping to see something to defend myself with. As I was looking around frantically, the zombie broke down my door and thrust itself at me. I grabbed the first thing I could and smacked it across the head.

It fell to the ground, unmoving. Wide eyed, I looked down at my weapon, only to see my Les Paul splattered with blood. I gasped and ran to my sink. I grabbed a paper towel and began to clean the blood off. When it was all off, I checked over my poor electric guitar for any damage. Not a scratch.

I sighed in relief and turned around. My door was still broken down and the zombie was gone. I ran to my room and pulled out my two Desert Eagles from my closet. I pointed my gun forward and left my room, looking around for that goddamn zombie.

I went back to the living room and climbed onto the couch. The zombie would come to me. And sure enough, he turned the corner to the living room and charged at me. I raised my gun and shot it in the head, making it permanently fall to the ground.

I stood up and nudged the zombie. "I _fucking_ knew it!" I yelled, "I _knew_ there'd be a zombie apocalypse!" After I finished my yelling, I heard something. It was like a weird moaning sound. And it was _really_ loud. I groaned, remembering what that sound meant, "Zombies…" I ran to kitchen, grabbed a giant knife, then ran back to my room.

With a duffle bag of clothes and other neccessities with my Les Paul strapped to my back and my guns in my hands, I opened my bedroom window and looked down. I was only on the second floor and the drop wouldn't be that bad.

I hesistated just long enough for a horde of zombies to burst through my closed bedroom door. With that in mind, I jumped out my window and landed on my stomach on the pavement below.

The wind got knocked out of me and left me sprawling on the ground. After a few minutes, I stood up and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

_Where do I go now?_

I thought to myself. I shrugged, "Eh. Anywhere's better than here."


End file.
